


Adventures in life

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: A triad consisting of late 20 somethings and their journey in life. Viewing things such as the stigmas of non-monogamy, dynamics and mental illness.





	1. Alexandra: Too quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is me diving back into writing. After a few stumbles with some other works and my personal life I fell flat and felt like I was forcing my writing in the Fallout fandom. I chose to test the water again yet go with something original this time.
> 
> They are characters that I had used to daydream about as a kid (yes as in the 80s) Talk about old OCs? They are like 30 years old. The names may of changed a few times but their overall demeanor and backstory is the same.
> 
> With not being 100% sure on how things go and always seeing some people freak over warnings I have clicked a few of them. I do think some of these can in fact ruin a story so you will just have to see the hard way if they happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her partners are out, house to herself.

It was quiet in the house and the only current occupant liked it that way. Alexandra was curled up semi cozy on a worn out couch in the living room reading a magazine. Her long dark hair that seemed to go for days lay over her right shoulder, across her black shirt and dissapeared down her torso. With the fact that it was a day off she had been too stubborn to put pants on. Alexandra had one foot crammed between the couch cushions to keep it warm and the other beneath a small blanket. Her half drank cup of coffee still warm but forgotten about had a white coaster that clashed with the dark brown table. If it wasn’t for her hands being in a constant state of cold because of circulation she would be perfectly fine and content. 

Alexandra wiggled her nose for a second to fend of an itch only to be pulled from her thoughts. She pried the magazine from her face and looked around. The room had a clash of color and fashion from her partners choices in decor. Although she and Matthew did like black, their other partner Autumn enjoyed more of a bright color palette and it shown. Matthew being colorblind, chose more earth tone colors. Alexandra all of a sudden felt her heart sink, missing the commotion they would bring. She took a deep breath and imagined them walking around before they had left. Retracing Autumn’s footsteps and she had stomped around in her heels or how Matthew clanged around in the kitchen cleaning dishes. 

Alexandra slapped the magazine down on the table trying to take a slight amount of anger out as she stood up. Her black shirt slipped all the way down to her mid thighs and she subconsciously pulled the hemming down at the bottom of her shirt to be uniform. She made her way into the kitchen only to have her feet meet the cold wooden floor. She cringed for a few seconds as she sprinted for the rug that was near the sink and then turned to face away from looking over her shoulder at the counter seeing nothing dirty left. Alexandra was quite annoyed with herself for wishing to have such privacy only to get it and no longer want it. She also knew as soon as her lovers stormed through the door that her temple of quiet and solitude would be gone. 

Autumn had hinted that she was in an aroused state before leaving, something fairly common for her as it is but she wanted to act out on it one way or another when they returned. The two women had been very much different in this subject for most of their lives together. The running joke was with the irony being that Alexandra was the Dutchie but much more reserved than the stereotype and Autumn was quite the opposite. Autumn would get herself into trouble because many men thought her openness on sex was an invitation. Alexandra on the other hand was quite content with having one man and one woman in her life, there was enough going on there. Matthew had odd rules for himself that had been more of an excuse, it was more his own being happy with his wife and their girlfriend.

At this point Alexandra realized she was cold in the kitchen and wanted to sip her coffee to warm up. She sulked when remembering it was still in the living room. The great debate was the worthiness of the few steps across the cold tile floor to get to and then thought about getting another cup dirty for some tea instead. “I could use some honey” she thought to herself licking her lips lightly. 

After making herself some apple cinnamon tea Alexandra walked around the house gleefully a bit more feeling almost invincible with the heat radiating off the cup and into both her hands. Her waist length hair trailing behind her slightly at her speed. Her movement lost some steam as she realized she had been alone for a total of 3 hours on her way to the bedroom. Quickly she changed into an old white tee shirt with the Ford logo on it and a pair of her overall bibs. She was planning on some gardening, something to get her out of the house when her partners came home so they could have some privacy. Alexandra debated on stealing one of Matt’s work shirts with how the weather outside was. She caved to going through the dirty laundry and found a black and grey striped flannel that had his scent on it already. Before placing it on she pulled it to her face and room a deep breath. She paused, feeling her heart ache slightly missing him before whipping it around her body. Alexandra finished getting dressed and headed out to the garage and grabbed her sun hat, phone and headphones.

Alexandra marveled at the tools, debating on what she needed to plant her vegetables. After thumbing through packets of seeds, she grabbed all of the items she would need and headed into the back yard. She had plugged in, begun work in her garden boxes and had lost track of time. With how she was facing a fence and had her headphones in, she had no clue about how her partners had already returned home and seen her. They opted to change and make their way outside to help her out but not bother her. Matt had thrown on some of his old camouflage pants and a green and black flannel and Autumn opted for blue jeans and a light yellow jacket. Alexandra never noticed Matt had begun mowing the front yard or how Autumn was pulling weeds in the back. It wasn’t that they don’t care for Alexandra with not greeting her. It is more that they didn't want to interrupt her bubble. It was one of her quirks, she didn't like to give goodbyes or greetings if it interrupted something else.

Matt made his way to Autumn after he finished and pecked her cheek. He paused and asked, “Do you think she even realizes we are here yet?” then caved and pecked her cheek again. “No.” Autumn replied and then added, “She hasn’t pulled her head out of those garden boxes you made for her.” as she let her hand trace down his torso making Matt give out a slight grunt. The two locked eyes for a few seconds as Autumn gave him a flirty smile and then they pecked on the lips. 

The two walked over over to Alexandra, taking to the sides of the garden box against the fence, squatting down facing each other. She spooked quickly but began to beam. Nothing needed to be said and when the work was done she was sandwiched in a hug and had each hand held on their way back inside.

Although Alexandra missed the quiet for the rest of the day, she appreciated the feeling of not being alone.


	2. Autumn:Sorry baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn and Matthew are out at a bar. Her life through her pov.

The bar went a little quiet as Autumn stormed through on her way out following her boyfriend Matthew and a bouncer. Her adrenaline was pumping between anger and disgust as she tried to ascertain what had all happened. It wasn’t her fault that some random guy grabbed her inappropriately but after her boyfriend had tried to quell the situation, she had to knock the shithead with wandering hands out. Of course if the bouncer only saw her boyfriend try to step in to protect her and assumed he was the culprit. On the way out it had occurred to her that they probably didn’t realize she was the one that threw the punch. She smirked slightly for a second before realizing they may not be able to return and thought, “Damn. They have pool tables, Alexandra would love it here.”

Who would guess a 5 foot 4 inch blonde would of knocked someone out almost twice her size. Her mixed martial arts coach would be proud. Although she walked around with confidence and a certain level of assertiveness most wouldn’t think she would be so quick to make fists. The bar sprung back up and begun to continue with whatever they had going on before with the exception of a few tipsy women yelling “You go girl!” praising Autumn as she walked out. Her smirk went cocky as she nodded to the other women and replied loudly, “When a boy acts entitled, break their face.” and then pressed forward to the door.

After they all reached outside the bouncer gave her a double take, not hiding as he sized her up. Her brown pencil skirt with drab yellow satin blouse hugged her skin so close you could see a hint of lace in her bra. Her heels gave her just enough height to even up to her boyfriend. It wasn’t for anyone but Matthew and herself though. She loved going out with him and making others jealous. Admittedly though Alexandra would be furious at the whole situation.

 

“You know if you wanted to stay inside, you could” the bouncer said not hiding his attraction.

Autumn placed her hands on her hips and replied, “Yeah well you roughed the guy up that tried to do your job.” then she continued shaking her head, “The one that I knocked out grabbed my ass but you wouldn’t of noticed that… Too busy staring at women, huh?”

 

The bouncer was slack jawed at her reaction. Before he could make any response she walked up to Matthew who by this point was fixing his collar and rolling his head around after being roughed up. He felt lucky they didn't drag him out or they could of ruined his favorite pair of khaki pants. 

“Sorry, my knight in shining armor” she said before kissing his nose and then added, “I forsee ‘I am sorry about that’ sex in your future.” before smiling.

Matthew winced as he asked, “you gonna kiss my wounds?”

Her hands traced down his torso and clawed at his trousers slightly, “Well Baby can’t be punished tonight. Not sure the wife will like hearing me get paddled.” she nodded quickly in agreement with a slight grin, “Kisses sound acceptable.”

 

The duo walked slowly to their car, not wanting to head back home yet. Autumn was fuming over what had happened but didn't mention anything. She stood slightly behind him with both her arms wrapped around one of his. The cool breeze felt good as they walked through the downtown area. Autumn and Matthew had always been a bit more flirty with one another. Alexandra would roll her eyes sometimes but under the right circumstances, add into the fun. Autumn hadn’t been in an actual relationship too many men, it wasn’t her preference. She felt they were more for pleasure than anything else, kicking them to the curb when she was done with them. Matt somehow had made a connection with her. Although she very independent, the duo had more of a Dominant-Submissive relationship. She loved how he treated her like a princess and Matthew loved to adore her. 

“Stop” Autumn said while abruptly pausing her steps. She maneuvered her arms around his torso and placed her head on his shoulders. Matthew turned to face her and followed suit, feeling her head press against his shoulder before she gave deep breaths. 

They didn't notice the world around them moving, everything seemed to stop outside of their immediate location. Any stress and pain they both had melted away.

 

“Need to get home Baby” mumbled Matthew. 

Autumn replied as she pulled one arm back lightly hitting his chest replying “mine” then giving him a wet kiss on his neck. 

Matt added slightly chuckling, “Never know but you may get competition when we get home.”

She shook her head with a slight level of confidence, “When she hears you got roughed up we will end up ganging up on you.”

 

Matt went quiet as they began walking back to the parking garage.

Autumn realized how much he didn't like having all the attention on him. It was one of the qualities she liked about him. He wasn’t the typical knuckle dragging man that was constantly trying to boast about having a triad with two women. Typical men would make all sorts of remarks about trying to convert her to being straight or that they would be the only thing she needed. Matthew would allow her to go float away like a butterfly and return home when she had her fill of whatever flavor was that week. She could even brag about her exploits, depending on how much he had mentally prepared. No, her man worried for both Alexandra and Autumn's safety above all else. A good thing because of her impulse issues. The only thing he wouldn’t tolerate is her old ties to certain drugs, something she was embarrassed about.

Autumn had 3 loves in her life; both her partners and flying. There had been days she had wished to stay as a pilot in the Air force but there was no chance she could stay out of trouble. Autumn lived her life in such a checkered way. She didn’t hold no animosity toward how Matthew and Alexandra lived much more stable lives and confided more to each other with private things. Although she acted overtly like she didn't care about whatever problems they had in their day to day lives, if someone in their lives gave them grief she would take a baseball bat to someone's car. She was a woman of action before thought that constantly felt restrained. In her darker days Autumn would act on impulse and end up in the bathroom bent over a sink with some random guy after a few lines of coke or at the local dungeon tied up, being degraded and passed around. She realized it was a form of self harm and was working on it. That life would also make both her partners lives much more complicated. Alexandra always worried but was a more “live and let live” in her approach to things, she wouldn’t shoulder Autumns burdens. Matthew wore his heart very openly with Autumn and would raise a bullshit flag without hesitation. She looked on at them with admiration and stuck around even though she felt as if she didn't deserve them. They both acknowledged her mental illness was why things happened but would keep her accountable for her actions.

For Autumn, love is a promise. Through thick and thin and her two partners showed that in spades.

Autumn thanked Matthew as opened the car door for her and then pecked him on the cheek before entering. She slouched forward stretching her upper back and then danced a little before her man approached his door. She stopped and it had finally hit her how they could of gotten arrested tonight for her actions. 

 

“Matt?”

“Sweetie?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too” he replied with a smile then adding, “Mine first? Mine always?”

Autumn grinned largely, “Of course.”


	3. Dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is stuck in the middle as a visitor from the past enters the scene. Autumn rejoices while Alexandra can't decide to roll her eyes while smiling or facepalm.

Matthew walked through the entryway of his home and was quickly greeted by a glowing Autumn. She darted over, embracing him tightly. Matthew couldn't do anything more than smile at the chaos he walked into.

Autumn clawed a hand down Matthew's side then as she dragged him by the hand asked, "Babe is there any chance you can make some sense of this? Bob visited and we got a little high so my word apparently doesn't count but he and Alexandra are arguing over something." 

Matthew let out a deep sigh as the two others came into view. He had no clue what was going on before hearing a deep voice, "Dude. That is so adorable. She totally still acts like she did in high school when she had a crush on you." Bob was sprawled out on the couch. Alexandra was a little red from a discussion she had been having with him about English vocabulary.

Bob was a stoner and didn't hide it. He was one of the few guys Matthew and Alexandra felt comfortable with Autumn experiencing any form of drugs. Bob stood over 6 foot tall and appeared lanky. He was considered a gentile giant in high school and was fairly untouchable by other students because he supplied many things in what could be considered a black market for teenagers. This changed when he realized after his second year as a senior that he had been held back a few times too many and graduated by the skin of his teeth and a lot of help from the "trio of trouble" as he called his friends. 

 

"Dude!" Excplaimed Matthew.

"Dude!" Replied Bob.

"Right?!" Added Matthew.

"I know!" Finished Bob.

 

Alexandra lightly palmed her forehead realizing she had just become the only adult in the house again. Autumn giggled and hopped into Alexandra's lap and wondered if they had any popcorn.

 

"Al can't say municipal! I just figured this out!" said Bob.

"Dude." Matthew said realizing that anything he could say may end him a night on the couch.

"What? it's cute. I mean, not hitting on your wife and all."

"Say something in Dutch Bob."

"All I can say is gimme weed in Spanish" Bob replied giggling. 

 

Autumn looked over to Matthew and smiled, "This all started when Bobby related the European Union to the US" as she covered Alexandra's mouth before she could add her two cents. Alexandra stuck her tongue out to lick Autumns hand only to find that Autumn didn't skip a beat and made a swirling motion that left Alexandra's face covered in her own saliva. 

Matthew watched on in awe of what was going on in front of him. 

 

"So" Matthew paused, "You are trying to relate a continent filled with countries and many cultures to a single country."

Alexandra tapped Autumn's lap and said, "Let me up, I need to get him some bedding" then wiped her face dry.

"Yay Bobby stays! Let him take my room! I wanna sleep in the big bed with my lovers!" Squealed Autumn.

Matthew looked over to Alexandra as she left the room, "We may as well get a bigger bed."

"Then turn her room into a guest room" Alexandra replied as she left the room.

Autumn thought to herself for second, "I will miss sleeping like a starfish though… but I can always use that room anyways" then darted off behind Alexandra.

Bob watched the two women leave before speaking again, "I don't wanna impose my dude."

Matthew shook his head, "I invited you to come out this way. I figured you would stay over."

"Covert spec ops type shit."

"Something like that. We will talk tomorrow after they head out."

Bob thought for a second before speaking, "So… I don't mean to pry but with the three of you in the same bed… Is this a sock on the door kind of night?"

Matthew chuckled, "I will not confirm or deny any of our actions Bob but that is the chance you take staying over. I always recommend headphones if you displace Autumn."

Bob contemplated if Matthew had set things up knowing this is how it all would play out. He didn't want to know that answer and instead queried, "So why does Fall have her own room?" as he sat up.

Matthew smiled. In their younger years they all went by shorter names and for Autumn, Aut just sounded funny. They had called her Fall instead because of it's alternative term for the season. He replied, "The easiest way to put it, with her phases of just going off on her own it feels lonely when she disappears. Between that and as an airline attendant she needs her own downtime and space."

You could tell they wanted to talk more but Autumn had stormed back in with a big cheezy grin. "Bobby, I need to borrow my man quick. He will be right back." she stated while grabbing Matt by the hand and dragging him off. Alexandra passed by the two on the way back into the living room giving a big eye roll.

"Bob, the bed is ready." She paused and knew her guest could see the gears going in her head as she thought. "Before I forget, if you want to play any video games or listen to music tonight I would ask that you put headphones on."

Bob read between the lines as Alexandra gave him a blank stare waiting for a reply. He realized what was going on and nodded. Autumn loved mixing sex and drugs while Alexandra could get turned on by arguments. "I think I can get the video games set up in my own" he said as he planned to stay as far away from the bedrooms as possible now.

"Sounds good. Sleep well Robert."

Alexandra walked in as Autumn played her patented innocent eyes and arched her chest up at Matthew. He never liked inebriated intimacy but knew she was also leveling out a bit as it was. 

Alexandra turned around to face the door she had just walked through, pausing long enough to hear the video game console start up then pulled a sock off and hung it on the door. Her two partners beamed.


	4. Dude: Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob tries to reason with Matthew on a future plan then goes of his view of the past.

It was almost past 9:30 in the morning and the house was fairly quiet after Autumn had left. Bob had tried sleeping as early as possible but kept his headphones in all night for fear of what he may of heard. At one point he had caved and gone into Autumn's room even though he knew what was probably happening in the master bedroom. He occasionally could be heard bumping into things as his mind craved the first cigarette for the day. His thought process focused on the debate of changing from yesterday's clothes before leaving the room.

Bob passed the threshold of the door to smell food. He could hear Alexandra laughing as Matthew made snort noises while making his way into the kitchen. After Bob had finally forced his senses to work in unison he had entered the kitchen to see Matthew wearing an apron and pressed against the kitchen counter by Alexandra. Her arms wrapped around him, their lips pressed against one another between mumbles of affection. Bob knew what that meant happened last night. He shuttered for a second, always thinking of the trio as family for him. He never understood how the three of them could be in a relationship together and not get jealous of one another, although the concept of being in Matt’s position with two women always appealed to him. 

Matthew saw Bob and smiled, “Mornin’ Sinshine! I made some crap-cakes for breakfast if you are hungry” he added “Al helped a little” before planting one more kiss on her forehead. Alexandra rushed Bob and hugged him before going to take a seat at the kitchen table, “He called you Sinshine. I think it fits you Robert.”

 

“You? Made breakfast at… What time is it?” asked Bob.

“Almost noon Bob.”

“Why?”

 

Alexandra faced her plate, proceeded to pour three cups or orange juice and tried hiding her reaction. The awkward silence was clearly amusing to her after the argument the night before.

 

“Dude! I don’t wanna know if you three boffed last night.”

“Dude! Don’t imply we did.” Matthew paused before adding “Boff, what a 90s term.”

The three stood in silence until Alexandra broke out in a cackle, “Met de mond vol tanden staan!” she waved her hands to both men to sit at the table.

“Did you just-” Matthew paused, “Know what? Nevermind, I don’t think I heard anything about monkeys in there.”

“No I just mentioned you both have all your teeth.” Alexandra responded with a grin.

 

Bob thought about Googling it but was too afraid and opted for sitting down next to Alexandra to eat instead. Matthew was elbow deep cleaning up in the sink and they had some small talk about schedules. Autumn would be gone for 3 days for flights, Matthew would head in for the evening shift leaving Alexandra asking Bob if he wanted to help with some volunteer work at the nearby county animal clinic to give out rabies shots. “No, I have to pass” he replied shaking his head, “I am looking at moving back into town. Need to look at places.”

Matthew stopped cleaning and turned around glancing in wonder if Bob had an extra reason to come back. Bob returned the glance with a smile. Alexandera finished up and headed toward Matthew to give him a bear hug before heading out. Matthew in turn went to peck her cheek and instead of kissing her, blew air making a small noise. She wiped her face and licked his cheek before turning to Bob, marching toward him with a grin. His arms went up defensively, “Just a hug Al!” and then slightly winced. Alexandra laughed and agreed. She let out a deep sigh as she patted his back, hugging her long time friend. “So good to see you. Maybe you can be the wacky next door neighbor.”

“Fuckin’ tropes”, Bob said in a defensive manner.

“You are no trope Robert.”

“That’s right. I am Bob.”

“Sweetheart, do not let your pancakes get too cold,” Alexandra said on her way out the kitchen with a slight bit more bounce in her step than usual.

 

The two men waited for some time to pass to make sure Alexandra had left. A fly on the wall could easily tell that something was up between the two of them. Matthew quickly sat down across from Bob, the two men locked eyes.

“I have a plan.” Matthew started.

“Speak on it brother Mat.” Bob replied beginning to drink his orange juice.

“I want to have a kid with Al and then divorce her-.” Matt began

Bob choked on his drink and after a few coughs interrupted, “Dude are you trying to kill me? Wait divorce Al? What the fuck-”

“Dude, let me finish.”

“Dude Bro, don’t fucking assassinate me like this!”

Matthew ignored Bobs plea, “I want to become a reverent and marry Al and Fall to each other.”

 

Bob paused for a few seconds with the gravity of what his long time friend was stating. Both women had always wanted to be more open about themselves, also Alexandra and Matthew had always wanted a child. “Too early for deep talk brother but, there are some issues here.” Bob stated while rubbing his eyes. His vision blurred but could still make out that Matthew watched intently.

“You realize Fall doesn’t want kids.”

“She won’t be the one with a kid.”

“Dude, I mean this respectfully to her but anyone you live with raising a kid becomes important to that kid. She is fundamentally broken. Just because she has a job now and has been clean for a while doesn’t mean she won't fall off the horse again.”

 

Matthew realized Bob was onto something and began to sulk before turning into an expression of conflict he wasn't able to hide.

 

Bob leaned in and tried to be as soft spoken as possible, “You guys with this whole thing to me has always been, I don’t know, different but something I respect. You three are always hitting new grounds to me. I mean, maybe it can work but Fall only has two speeds.” Bob then continued, “ Mat, you are halfway there but I can’t see this going to work in my opinion. She is kind of a kid in some ways. Fall looks up to you and Al because of how responsible you can be. Back In highschool I know it kicked her ass to see that with you two. In some ways I figure it's still the same.”

Matthew sighed as the light in his eyes seem to go darker. “This is something I needed Bob, an outside view. Thanks.” he said as he nodded in agreement.

The two men began cutting up and eating their food. In between bites they continued the conversation.

“Do you really think Al would want to divorce you?” 

“It would be more just the legal side. It’s not like I want to actually leave.”

“Well I get that, I just mean more like go through those motions and all.”

“To marry Autumn? She would.”

Bob smiled, “You guys are a trip. A chickadee leaving what I keep hearing is a perfect utopia for love, a recovering addict with mental illness that can fight hard as fuck, and then some dude.”

Matt quickly got defensive at the idea of being just 'some dude' and quickly responded with, “Al's country is not perfect. A few of the things that guy preached about that we should have here in the last US elections was being voted out of office literally at the same time over there.”

“Really?”

“Yep. No more 'only paying half your college fees' became a thing."

“Fuckers.”

“Yep. They still are interest free, at least for the time being.” Matthew paused for a second before adding, “Also the way housing works is fucking everyone under 30 apparently. Just don’t get her started please.” Matthew grinned as he thought for a few seconds and added, “Nevermind. Bring up how the far right just won a bunch of provisional votes.”

“Who won what?”

“Just ask for me Bob. Case of beer in it for you.”

“Just wait until I get out of your place first.” Bob replied, fighting the idea of getting Alexandra emotionally worked up again.

Matthew nodded with a smirk, “Deal.”

 

Before long they had both finished. Bob had noticed his friend didn't get defensive over Autumn and mentioning her mental state at all.

"Dude?"

"Yah?"

"Mat, you and Fall have been on and off together for like ten plus years. How do you just deal with the erratic behavior?"

Completely unready for such a question, Matt dropped his silverware on the dish in front of him and began to away slightly. Bob was taken back by his friend's reaction.

"Simply? I just don't think about it. Not healthy I realize but-" he paused looking down to his lap and then towards the door. Wishing one of his lovers would come in and save him from the conversation. "When she goes off on her own with no heads up, I almost die. I get vocal and Al just holds my hand and internalizes."

"And when you do get a heads up?"

"Depends on how we react. Sometimes she will listen grudgingly but vilify the hell out of us. I take the biggest blunt of that so Al doesn't have to. This last time the guy was throwing red flags up galore and we warned her. She disappeared for 4 months, then came back home out of nowhere and tried to act like nothing happened." Matt stood up and grabbed both plates as he mumbled, "The guy still texts her occasionally whenever his wife is traveling."

Bob could tell this conversation was going south for his friend quick. It was his point earlier though with how a potential second mother or "Aunt Autumn" would be for a child. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his cargo pocket and pointed toward the door. He didn't like how things had progressed but had figured he made his point clear. They are an amazing triad when things go well. Yet when one falls they all get hurt. 

On his way out the door he looked back at Matt, "I didn't mean to open that wound."

"Gets opened any time reality hits us," Matt said with a false smile.

 

Bob walked out to find the back door. On his way he saw photos of the three of them progressing from single digit ages. Matthew and Alexandra had known each other since childhood. Alexandra would spend her school time in the Netherlands only to change locations to spend summers in the US. The two of them would get a little bitter and defensive when their families would say how much they seem like a couple. 

Alexandra had never felt as off put as when she found out Autumn had moved into Matthew's life. It was at that point she had realized how much she cared for him. It didn't help that Autumn would put him through the wringer, one minute love bombing him only to knee him in the groin with a gleeful smile a few minutes later. Matthew had been her hyperfixation at that time and would bounce between idolization and vilification. He, being a young man would put up with a lot to keep her around. 

Suffice to say the two women didn't get along at first. Then Autumn was diagnosed and began her long road to recovery. Somewhere along those lines the two women bonded. Bob wasn't exactly sure how it happened but his only theory was watching Alexandra see Autumn trying to better herself in life. 

Bob took a deep sigh as he passed the threshold. He had no clue how they had all orbited one another relationship wise. Matthew still hield physical scars from Autumn, not even mentioning the emotional ones. Alexandra was a harder one to get a reading on half the time. Her smile was always genuine but he knew you had to read her eyes. The only time they had any sorrow he had ever seen was during arguments between the three of them or when Autumn would go off on her destructive ways. Autumn was vocal so you knew when she was mad. If she was quiet then it was because she was doing something she shouldn't of been.

After Bob had passed the threshold of the door, he feigned a wince as he scratched his belly with both hands, sticking his rear end out. His face feigned pain as a noise emanated from his backside. "Fuckin' bull frogs man. Damn."


End file.
